Everyday, You Are the Music In Me
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: The amount of High School Musical references I can make in this series is going to cause my death one day or the one in which Remus Gold and his girlfriend, Belle French, dance. Part 3 of the tea series


"We are one and the same, oh you take all of the pain away…" Remus Gold sang quietly, humming to himself to the tune of the song. He was not having a good day, but this song, My Demons by Starset, was making it look up. He could see himself saying the very same words to Belle.

"Take me high and I'll sing, oh you make everything okay.." He looked up as the door opened, and Belle came through. "Hey love." he said softly, and kissed her forehead as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"How are you?" Belle asked smilingly. "Only you can breathe life into my cold heart." Remus replied, shrugging slightly. Belle frowned, and settled herself into his lap. "That bad?" she sympathized.

He shrugged again, kissing her shoulder. "You save me from the worst of it." Remus said quietly. "Just by existing, you do." he added.

Belle smiled, looking at Remus happily. "You're sweet," she declared and kissed his nose.

"Hardly. But you know what I am?" Remus asked teasingly.

"Really freaking adorable?" Belle guessed.

"No." Remus gave her a Look. "I was going to say in love with you." he smiled, and Belle melted against his chest.

"Well, I still stand by my guess." she said quietly, making him snort. "Stop that," she swatted his chest. "You're the cutest and most handsome man I've ever met."

Remus just looked at her, for several minutes. Then he stood up, pulling her with him. "Dance with me." he whispered.

"Now? Where's the music?" Belle asked, even as she gladly stood with him.

"We don't need music. You make me feel like singing sometimes, Belle, and that's completely out of the ordinary…" he began, and pulled her against his chest. "You're my music." he whispered.

She giggled nervously, the words sweeter than any music he could have come up with. "I love you, Remus." She whispered, and they began to move their bodies as one, the same rhythm  
coming easy.

They were moving slowly, and then all of a sudden Remus picked her up, making her squeal about his leg, but he twirled her around before he set her back down. She sighed, letting herself be dipped down.  
"Remus," she whispered happily, his name the only word that made sense to say.

"Belle," he returned just as softly, and she sighed again.

They danced around the back room of his shop, laughing and talking.

"Remus, this is wonderful." Belle declared, her voice low to not ruin the spell he'd put her under.

"You're wonderful," he argued, smiling at her. "You made me different, Belle, but only in the best way. I can be brave because of you." he whispered in a hushed tone.

"I don't need you to be different, or brave, or anything but who you are. I love you." Belle told him, gazing lovingly into his face.

"And I love you." he whispered, cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. She giggled against his lips, and he pulled back. "What's so funny?"

"I can't imagine anyone else dancing with me to no music." she said simply. "Not that I'd want to! I mean, I'm just…" she stammered, looking nervously at him. "I was just thinking how wonderful you are."

"Bae would," Remus told her, smiling to show that he wasn't in the least offended. "But no, I agree… I don't think I'd feel this free to dance with anyone like I do with you."

"Bae indeed would dance with me, you're right." Belle giggled again. "I should leave you for a much younger Gold."

Remus stared at her, and she smirked. "I'm teasing." she whispered. "Bae is my son, for one thing, and for another, I'm in love with you." she added.

Remus grinned, at that admission. He reached over to kiss her again, swinging her around in his arms. "That's lucky," he said. "I'm in love with you, too."

"Really? What a novel idea." Belle giggled.

"Novel indeed." Remus said seriously. "I never thought...never dreamed…"

"And now?" Belle asked slyly. "Do you dream of this now?" she whispered.

"I find reality much better." he whispered back, but then he answered her question properly. "All the time. I'm in love with you, sweetheart, and you consume me."

Belle beamed at him, blushing deeply even as she bent forward, kissing her boyfriend deeply. "I love you, I love you, I love you- Remus!" She gasped against his lips as he took control of the kiss.

"Yes, darling," Remus smirked against her lips, pressing their bodies closer. "And I love you." She sighed, letting her head fall back to leave her free to feel the wonderful things he was doing to her.

"Remus," Belle asked.

"Yes, love?" Remus responded.

"Can we dance together everyday? The rest of our lives?" She whispered bravely.

"To hold your body close like this," Remus squeezed her hip. "To tell you how beautiful you are...to tell you how much I love you… Everyday?" he asked her in response.

"Yes, everyday." Belle confirmed, gazing into his eyes adoringly. "So that I can sink my hands into your hair, so that I can press my lips against your neck." She whispered, doing just that as she felt him pull her closer.

"Yes, dearest Belle… Everyday." Remus agreed, and they kissed softly.

A noise in the front of the shop had them pulling apart. Baedan came bounding into the back room with a smile. "Mom? Papa? Are you two going to get married?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Belle said, smiling up at her boyfriend. "Soon as he asks, we're going down to the chapel." she sighed dreamily.

"And I'll ask as soon as she least expects it." Remus promised, looking down at Belle with a smirk.

Belle giggled, pressing closer to Remus's front with her back as Bae came over to hug them both. "Good," Baedan said. "I want Mom to be here forever."

"I will be." Belle promised, looking down at her son contentedly.

This may not be her blood, but this was her family


End file.
